cawfandomcom-20200216-history
MyCareer CAWs
The MyCareer CAWs are, as implied, several pre-made original CAWS featured in "MyCareer" Mode, the WWE 2K series' equivalent of the Season/Road to WrestleMania seen in earlier WWE games. Four of the CAWS from WWE 2K15 (Tommy Wall, El Hondero, Zeus Tucker, and Ray Rich) were Season 9 signees to New-WWE, and are the latest in a line of CAW superstars hired by New-WWE to originate from story modes in wrestling games (the same origin as superstars such as Jacob Cass, Giant Guppy, and Hannah Layla). The four mainly appeared as enhancement talent. As of Season 11, Tommy Wall and Ray Rich are still employed by New-WWE, as part of the Raw and Smackdown brands respectively. Zeus Tucker was released from his contract in November 2017, while El Hondero departed the company on his own terms in February 2018 following a severe injury. Tommy Wall Game of Origin: WWE 2K15 The first of the four to be signed to a New-WWE contract. Alongside his wrestling training in WWE Developmental, Tommy Wall was also trained in mixed martial arts down in Orlando, Florida, by none other than Jeff Jarrett. Wall was also the first of the four to make his New-WWE debut. He competed in his first match for the company on episode 335 of Raw, facing Biff Andreas in a losing effort. Wall would make sporadic appearances over the next few months, suffering defeat at the hands of numerous different competitors. his rival the American superstar Charles william On Raw Episode 341, in one of his most notable encounters, Wall was one of the four superstars that the Authority forced John Cena to face in a Gauntlet Match in order to earn a grudge match Cena was after against Triple H. Though Wall (as well as gauntlet teammates Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow) was beaten by Cena, their team won in the end after the fourth competitor, Big Show, made quick work of the worn-out Cenation leader. While the match didn't go down in the record books as a win for Tommy Wall (only Big Show received credit), it can arguably be considered his first victory. Wall would immediately return to wrestling in lower profile matches, but would receive another big break when he was announced as a participant in the Season 9 Royal Rumble match. He ended up entering the Rumble at #9, and was eliminated by Roman Reigns. On Episode 362 of Smackdown, Wall would face Ray Rich in a qualifying match for a spot in the Number One Contender's Battle Royal at WrestleMania XII. Wall emerged victorious, scoring himself his first official victory, as well as a match on the grandest stage of them all. He was unsuccessful in his WrestleMania debut, and the match ended up being won by a debuting John Kimble. Following the announcement that New-WWE's brand extension was returning, Wall took part in the interactive draft alongside the rest of the roster. He ended up being drafted to the Raw brand. As part of Raw, Wall has become a gatekeeper of sorts for the brand, serving as the first-ever opponent for debuting talent such as Amir Barnes (whom Wall faced in a losing effort on Raw Episode 407) and Distance Riley (who was victorious over Wall at the No Mercy 5 CPV event). Entrance Theme * Extreme Brutality - WWE 2K14/2K15 Soundtrack Finishers & Signatures * Alabama Slam * Running Body Block * Backbreaker * Big Boot Ray Rich Game of Origin: WWE 2K15 His real name is Raymond Richardson. Claims to be a man of great wealth, but is most likely bullshitting. Ray made his New-WWE debut on episode 335 of Smackdown, where he was defeated by Connor Wine. He would later make history on episode 342 of Smackdown, when he became the first of the 2K Jobbers to win a singles match after scoring a pinfall victory over Zack Ryder. Rich would achieve another first, when he faced Big E for the Intercontinental Championship on episode 343 of Smackdown. Though Rich was unsuccessful at capturing the title, he was not actually defeated, instead losing via disqualification after The Miz interfered and attacked Big E. Due to The Miz's interference, Ray Rich was granted a rematch for the title in the form of a triple threat match at Hell in a Cell 7, where Miz is also a participant. On the last Smackdown before Hell in a Cell, Rich and The Miz interfered in a non-title match between Big E and Sheamus and attacked the champion. The attack solidified Ray Rich's status as a Heel, also making him the first of the four to settle on an alignment rather than being a Tweener. Despite his best efforts, Ray was unable to capture the Intercontinental Championship at Hell in a Cell, as Big E retained the title via pinfall after hitting Miz with the Big Ending. Because Rich wasn't involved in the match's finish, he requested another title shot from Mr. McMahon on the Smackdown following Hell in a Cell. The chairman agreed to grant him a third opportunity at Battleground 2, but warned him that if he does not leave Battleground as the new Intercontinental Champion, he would be banned from any future shots at the title for the remainder of Season 9. His luck would finally run out at Battleground, where he was soundly defeated by Big E, ending his Intercontinental Championship ambitions (at least for the duration of Season 9). In spite of this, he would recover from the defeat on the next episode of Smackdown, where he scored his second victory by defeating El Hondero. On the following Raw, Rich would score his third victory, teaming with Athouse in a winning effort against Zack Ryder and Big E (though it was Athouse who scored the pinfall). Rich would later receive another big break when he was announced as a participant in the Season 9 Royal Rumble match. Prior to a match against R-Truth on Smackdown Episode 356 (the third-to-last show heading into Royal Rumble), Rich displayed a misguided act of bravado by guaranteeing victory in the Royal Rumble. In spite of Rich's extreme self-confidence, R-Truth made quick work of him in their match shortly afterward. Though he ended up drawing the lucky number 30 in the Rumble match, he came up short, and was eliminated by longtime rival Big E. On Episode 362 of Smackdown, Rich would face Tommy Wall in a qualifying match for a spot in the Number One Contender's Battle Royal at WrestleMania XII. Though Wall emerged victorious, Rich would not go home empty-handed; it was announced following Smackdown that Rich would take part in a Tag Team Turmoil match in the WrestleMania pre-show, teaming with fellow Career Mode Jobber Zeus Tucker. The duo ended up being the third team to enter the match, and were defeated by The New Day. Following the announcement that New-WWE's brand extension was returning, Rich took part in the interactive draft alongside the rest of the roster. He ended up being drafted to the Smackdown brand. Entrance Theme * The Outbreak - WWE 2K14/2K15 Soundtrack Finishers & Signatures * Corkscrew Neckbreaker * Inverted Figure Four Leg Lock * Fameasser * German Suplex Championships & Accomplishments * New-NAW ** New-NAW Hardcore Championship (1x) El Hondero Game of Origin: WWE 2K15 Also known as "The Black Phantom". El Hondero made his first appearance on Raw episode 336, and was given the opportunity to wrestle NXT Champion Seth Rollins in non-title competition. He found himself unable to capitalize and ended up losing to the champion. Despite never having won a match, Hondero was put into a United States Championship number one contender's battle royal on epsiode 340 of Smackdown. He was the first man eliminated, and the match ended up being won by a superstar Hondero had faced numerous times in prior shows, Steven Raden. Months later, the Black Phantom would be pit in singles competition against Ray Rich, marking the first time two of the 2K Jobbers have wrestled against one another. Though he came within inches of scoring his first ever New-WWE victory, El Hondero was ultimately defeated by Rich. On the 359th episode of Smackdown, Hondero once again found himself in the running for an opportunity at championship gold, taking part in a Dark Horse Battle Royal, with a spot in the NXT Championship Elimination Chamber Match at Elimination Chamber 7 on the line. Though he managed to outlast guest competitor Virgil, he ended up being the second superstar eliminated after being thrown over the top by Zack Ryder. The match ended up being won by fellow Career Mode Jobber, Zeus Tucker. Following the announcement that New-WWE's brand extension was returning, Hondero took part in the interactive draft alongside the rest of the roster. He ended up being drafted to the Smackdown brand. On the 387th episode of Smackdown, Kage announced Hondero as his partner to challenge Breezango for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship at Survivor Series 7 (Kage had been granted said opportunity by defeating Fandango on the previous episode of Smackdown). Although Hondero would lose to Tyler Breeze in singles action that night, he would pin Breeze at Survivor Series to capture the titles for himself and Kage, giving Hondero his first title as well as making him the first Career Mode Jobber to hold gold in New-WWE. At TLC 8 Kage and El Hondero lost the belts to American Alpha. The duo would later invoke their rematch clauses, but failed to win back the titles. In spite of this, Hondero would be granted entry into the Season 10 Royal Rumble match, as the only 2K Jobber to participate in the match. He entered the match at number #8, and, like Wall and Rich in the previous season's Rumble, Hondero was unable to score any eliminations. He ended up being eliminated by Shinsuke Nakamura. Hondero would continue to make sporadic appearances on Smackdown following his Rumble loss, putting over a variety of superstars, until tragedy struck on Episode 418 of Smackdown. In his match against dangerous newcomer Kim Chee, Hondero found himself on the wrong side of one of the biggest mismatches in New-WWE history, suffering what can only be described as the beating of his life. Kim Chee punctuated the mauling with a Sitout Tombstone Piledriver that snapped his neck. Though expected to eventually make a full recovery, the severity of his injury and the fact that it could've been so much worse was enough to make the Black Phantom request his release from New-WWE and hang up the mask once and for all. Entrance Theme * The Phantom - WWE 2K14/2K15 Soundtrack Finishers & Signatures * Hurricanrana DDT * Split-Legged Moonsault * Running Bulldog * Jumping Complete Shot Championships and Other Accomplishments: * New-WWE ** 1x Smackdown Tag Team Champion (w/ Kage) Zeus Tucker Game of Origin: WWE 2K15 Also known as "Z-Dawg", Zeus is the biggest of the four, standing at little under 7 feet tall. Greatly resembles the jobber ACWL hired to play Shadow, though the difference in size and weight between the two men makes them being one in the same highly unlikely. Tucker was the last of the four to debut in New-WWE, arriving on episode 337 of Raw, losing to Ryback via pinfall. He would spend the next several months losing to a multitude of superstars, and kept the lowest profile of all the Career Mode Jobbers, until his luck turned around on Smackdown episode 359. Zeus was one of 6 low-card superstars chosen to participate in a Dark Horse Battle Royal, with a spot in the NXT Championship Elimination Chamber Match at Elimination Chamber 7 on the line. In a shocking upset, he would win the match, standing tall over the likes of Zack Ryder, Darren Young, and Fandango to earn the golden opportunity and his first-ever victory in New-WWE. He would follow it up on the next Smackdown, when he teamed with NXT Champion Athouse and The Miz in a winning effort against Dolph Ziggler, Cesaro, and Neville (though Tucker did not score the winning pinfall for the team). At Elimination Chamber, Zeus Tucker was one of the two starting competitors inside the chamber, along with Neville. Though he put forth a commendable effort, he ended up being the first man eliminated, when he was pinned by Athouse following a Piledriver. The match (and NXT Title) would go on to be won by Cesaro. Later, following Episode 362 of Smackdown, it was announced that Zeus would take part in a Tag Team Turmoil match in the pre-show of WrestleMania XII, teaming with fellow Career Mode Jobber Ray Rich. The duo ended up being the third team to enter the match, and were defeated by The New Day. Following the announcement that New-WWE's brand extension was returning, Tucker took part in the interactive draft alongside the rest of the roster. He ended up being drafted to the Raw brand. Tucker would appear on Raw, doing jobs against the likes of Neville and Belmont, before vanishing from New-WWE programming. On November 23rd, 2017, it was announced that he had been released from his contract, making him the first (and currently, only) of the four to be fired. Entrance Theme * Big Muscle - WWE 2K14/2K15 Soundtrack Finishers & Signatures * Jackhammer * Bearhug * Running Polish Hammer * Pumphandle Drop Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:Jobbers Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:Official Wrestling Game Characters Category:New-WWE Alumni